GrantChris fic where Brian Colfer cockblocks
by MoreThanTonight
Summary: RPF fic where Grant and Chris are in Chris' bedroom. This was supposed to be smutty, but then Brian Colfer happened and it turned out to be quite funny and entertaining. I hope you like it :)


AN: So, I have no idea where this came from but I've been struggling with writer's block lately and I wanted to write some Grant/Chris smut, but then Brian popped into my mind and cockblocked. Oops. Mostly fluff and some frustration.

"Colfer, your cat is looking at us," Grant broke their kiss impatiently and sent the cat a worried look through the semi-dark room that was illuminated by the single lamp on Chris' nightstand.

Chris chuckled and swatting it away without further thought. "Brian gets territorial of me sometimes. Don't worry about it," he assured him and slid his hands up Grant's abs, feeling him through the rough fabric of his shirt. Ever since he saw Grant's new movie, he couldn't wait to get his hands on the man again, knowing that some other _girl_ had her hands all over his bare chest.

But even though Chris was trying to get Grant's shirt off, the taller man's eyes were fixed on the cat. "Babe, it is a little unnerving that he is watching us. Can't you just put him in another room for tonight?"

"But he sleeps here, Grant. This _is_ his room," Chris protested, his nature of being a little too attached to the cat showing. Letting the cat sit on his computer, his lap and even on his head was one thing, but Grant just couldn't have those yellow eyes watching him. Judging him, his mind corrected for him, and it didn't help that cats had better eyesight in the dark than humans. He'll be damned before a cat sees his junk.

"Yeah, but it's not like I let Jett sleep in our bed with us when you come over," Grant replied, getting off the bed to open the door. Brian still didn't budge from his cat bed and was watching Chris, as though he was really to pounce to save Chris' virtue if it was needed. "C'mon, Brian. Let Chris and I have some alone time. Go, boy," he cooed in a kind voice, crouching down with his shirt open. Chris tilted his head to the side with an amused smile. Brian was one of the most stubborn forms of life he had ever seen. Maybe that was why he liked him so much. They were more alike that people knew.

"Brian," Grant started to become impatient. He didn't get to see Chris often, what with Chris' crazy Glee schedule, book matters and the new book and movie scripts he was writing. It was as though the man could just give and give with no end in sight. But he knew that Chris need his relaxation time with him and he was going to give him that. If only the cat would _move_.

In the end Grant carried an angry, hissing Brian in his arms and dumped him on the sofa. As much as he loved animals, he would love to just be able to blow Chris without having to worry about a cat attacking him with claws in his back. That would be fun to explain to his manager.

With the door to Chris' bedroom firmly closed, he sent the man on the bed a toothy smile, only to find Chris already in his boxers, waiting for him. Grant's eyes trailed up the milky smooth skin that he was explicitly forbidden to mark, no matter how badly he ached to do so. Chris was all for controlled danger and rough sex. His make-up artist? Not so much.

"Fucking hell, Colfer," he murmured, shrugged his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and all but pounced on the beautiful man. "You are so fucking hot.." he murmured against the flawless skin of Chris' neck, eliciting a soft moan from the man underneath him. "Get these off," Chris urged, tugging at Grant's jeans and pulled them off. Just as he slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers to caress the sun-kissed skin that he was all too familiar with, they heard a scratching at the door followed by a sad meow. _Meow_. More scratching. _Meow_.

"Oh my god, it's Brian!" Chris sat up with a worried frown. His poor baby probably missed his bed and his daddy. Beside him, Grant groaned in frustration. He really wasn't going to get laid tonight, was he?

"He's fine.. Just ignore him and he'll go away," Grant murmured, tilted Chris' face to kiss him, but they both knew that there was no point when they could still hear the sounds from the other side of the door.

Groaning, Grant got up one more time before muttering to himself, "I swear to god, you love the cat more than you love me.."

He opened the door for the cat and Grant could swear that the fucking cat looked _smug_. It jumped on the bed and curled up by Chris' belly with that self-satisfied smirk that could even contest Grant's portrayal of Sebastian Smythe.

"We should probably sleep anyway," Grant murmured, spooning Chris from behind. He wrapped the comforter around them both, thinking '_and none for Brian Colfer.'_

"Sleep is for the weak," Chris hummed, lacing their hands together as he craned his head to look at Grant with a small smile playing on his lips. "Do the weak also buy full size Lady GaGa posters in their sleep?" Grant teased, his lips brushing softly over Chris' temple. "You know I never sleep! I'm like a robot. I'm supernatural" he protested, but how was Chris supposed to pretend to be mad when he could feel Grant's lips on his skin, spreading warmth through his body in a way no amount of mind-blowing sex could.

"Go to sleep, Colfer."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Chris mused for a thousandth time, hoping that he would get an answer at least this time.

"I'll tell you someday," Grant chuckled and pulled him closer.

"Goodnight, _Thomas_" Christ shot back teasingly. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Grant's groan and Brian's soft purring.


End file.
